sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mamoru Chiba
Mamoru Chiba (jap. 地場衛 Chiba Mamoru) – jeden z głównych bohaterów z serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest współczesnym wcieleniem Księcia Endymiona, a także prawdziwą tożsamością Tuxedo Mask. W XXX wieku znany jako Król Endymion, kiedy to razem ze swoją żoną Nową Królową Serenity rządzi Kryształowym Tokio. Jest przyszłym ojcem Chibiusy. Charakterystyka Mamoru Chiba jedyną główną postacią męską w serii. Jest często przedstawiany jako postać opanowana i zamknięta w sobie. W anime studiował na Politechnice Azabu, a w mandze w Uniwersytecie K.O. W młodym wieku stracił rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. To zablokowało jego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa swojego obecnego życia i odblokowało wspomnienia jego poprzedniego życia jako Księcia EndymionaTom 1, Akt 3. Na początku serii nawiedzały go sny o tajemniczej Księżniczce. Był nieświadomy swojej podwójnej tożsamości jako Tuxedo Mask, ma bóle głowy i wizje za każdym razem, gdy Usagi wpada w kłopoty. Sprawia to, że nieświadomie przemienia się w Tuxedo Mask. Jako Mamoru próbuje złożyć w całość swoje dziwne sny, a jako Tuxedo Mask stara się przypomnieć sobie swoją przeszłość i tożsamość, w trakcie poszukiwania Księżniczki. Na początku mangi szuka Srebrnego Kryształu w przekonaniu, że w pełni przywróci on jego wspomnienia. W anime szuka go, gdyż Księżniczka Serenity go o to prosi we śnie. Mamoru i Usagi zostają parą w serii, choć początkowo się nienawidzą. W anime Usagi i Mamoru nie znają swojej wspólnej historii i nie wiedzą, że działają razem jako Czarodziejka z Księżyca i Tuxedo Mask. Zarówno w mandze jak i w anime on i Usagi czują do siebie niechęć, a ich romantyczne uczucia rozwijają się później. W anime Mamoru wyjaśnia, że gdy Usagi się zbliża z jakiegoś powodu czuje się zmuszony do obrażania jej. W mandze ich uczucia rozwijają się zanim odkrywają swoją tożsamośćTom 1, Akt 3; w anime ich wzajemne uczucia pojawiają na krótko przed objawieniem ich prawdziwej roliOdcinek 34. Kiedy zostają parą, pozostają sobie głęboko oddani, a ich miłość przetrwa wiele prób. Usagi nazywa go zdrobniale Mamo-chan. Po dwóch latach bycia razem Mamoru daje Usagi pierścionek zaręczynowy na lotniskuTom 16, Akt 43. Ich ślub został pokazany na samym końcu mangiTom 18, Akt 52 mangi Sailor Moon. W przyszłości stają się królem i królową i mają razem dziecko, które nazywają Małą Damą, ale w większości serii znana jest jako Chibiusa. Manga ukazuje historię Mamoru szerzej, pokazując, że wypadek zdarzył się w dniu jego urodzinTom 1, Akt 3. Mamoru również zmaga się ze swoją tożsamością i funkcją w całej mandze, martwiąc się najpierw o jego prawdziwą naturę, a później, gdy wchodzi w drogę Sailor SenshiTom 13, Akt 37. W mandze posiada także psychometryczne moce, które również pojawiły się w anime, ale nie podano ich nazwy. Przejawia się to w jego zdolności do widzenia i odczytywania snów, mocy uzdrawiania ludzi i monitorowania stanu Ziemi. W mandze Mamoru również ma przebite lewe ucho. Anime raczej nie rozwija na tyle historii Mamoru, ale pokazuje go bardziej towarzyskiego niż w mandze. Wykazuje zainteresowanie w wielu przedmiotach i okazuje się być bardzo inteligentnyOdcinek 108. Musical Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin - The Second Stage Final pokazuje, że jego aspiracją jest zostanie lekarzem. Postacie Aktorzy * W serialu aktorskim w jego rolę wcielił się Jōji Shibue. * W musicalach w jego rolę wcielali się: Mizuki Sano, Yūta Mochizuki, Yūta Enomoto, Hidemasa Edo, Kenji Urai, Yū Shirota, Gyō Miyamoto, Yūga Yamato oraz Mikako Ishii. Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska W kanji nazwisko Chiba składa się z dwóch części: (地, chi) "ziemia" i (場, ba) "miejsce", co daje nam określenie kogoś, kto żyje tu, na Ziemi, czyli Księcia Ziemi (Prince of Earth - Endymion); imię Mamoru (衛) oznacza ni mniej ni więcej tylko "ochraniać", czyli obrońcę. W angielskiej wersji anime nadano mu imię Darien, które również oznacza obrońcę, opiekuna. Ponadto Endymion w mitologii greckiej był pięknym młodzieńcem, ukochanym bogini Selene (bogini Księżyca). Galeria ;Pierwsze anime Mamoruu.jpg|Mamoru Chiba w anime Mamoru0001.jpg|Mały Mamoru Ep2 11.jpg Ep17 4.jpg|Motoki i Mamoru Ep53 3.jpg ;Anime Crystal Mamoru Chiba Skech Cystal.jpg|Pierwszy szkic postaci Mamoru z anime Sailor Moon Crystal Usagi i Mamoru SMC - act1.jpg|Pierwsze spotkanie z Usagi Legitymacja Mamoru z Moto Azabu.png|Szkolna legitymacja Mamoru Mały Mamoru SMC - act7.jpg|Mały Mamoru w drugim anime ;Manga, serial live action i musicale Mat-15a.jpg|Mamoru Chiba w smokingu (Materials Collection) Mamoru.jpg mam.JPG|Mamoru jako dziecko Mamoru Chiba PGSM - act5.jpg|Mamoru Chiba w PGSM Yuuga Yamato - Mamoru Chiba.png|Mamoru Chiba w musicalu La Reconquista Przypisy en:Mamoru Chiba de:Mamoru Chiba es:Mamoru Chiba hu:Chiba Mamoru Kategoria:Znajomi i przyjaciele Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Mężczyźni